RWBY: The Dark Angel of Beacon
by Zeref's son
Summary: Christopher Talons is young man with a gruesome past that accepts Ozpin's offer to come to Beacon to start over.Will he stay cold to people or will he start to open up to others? Will contain heavy violence, language, and maybe sexual content. Enjoy the story you are now have gotten stuck in! Main pairing will come in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! Zeref's son here, and I'm is back with chapter one for RWBY: The Dark Angel of Beacon! I hope I didn't make you guys wait too long for it, I just had school to worry about and I kinda got sick for a while so thats why this took a while days to upload, also I was playing way too much Garry's mod with my friend, so theres that. Also, I may or may not add other Ocs later so look for them! And without further Adieu, lets start this shall we!**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own RWBY, it belongs to Roosterteeth**

**Chapter 1 **

'I cannot believe that I actually agreed to meet Ozpin at Beacon later...' A very unhappy Chris thought as he sat at his favorite Cafe, the "_Jaffa Cafa_". Even though it was run by a tiger faunus, a fella named Duncan, it was still quite popular around Vale. It was the one other place besides his house that he could relax, and drink good coffee. 'Might as well enjoy one more cup of coffee before I hea-WHAT IN THE HELL!' Chris screams in his head as he is hit by a flying little...girl launching him out of his chair and into a wall with the flying girl in his lap now. 'Ok...really...the fuck just hit me?' Chris thought with a frown on...at least he didn't think about the fact he was interrupted while drinking his coffee, that would be bad.

"Uhhhhhh...my head...what did I hit?" The little girl gasped out.

"You hit me while I was drinking my coffee little girl." I stated rather coldly to the girl.

When she heard him and what he said, she immediately jumped up with a look of dread and shock. That was soon replaced by what happened next, "OH! I AM SO SORRY SIR! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT YOU!" The girl basically screamed while bowing rapidly. "Ummmmm...it's ok...you can stop bowing and saying sorry now..." A slightly bewildered Chris said with a slight 'the fuck just happened face'.

(Chris's Pov)

'This has to be the weirdest thing thats happened today' I thought with my right hand scratching the back of my neck.

"Oh! Ok...Still, sorry for hitting you mister." The long girl stammered out sheepishly. Now that I'm up I can get a good look at this girl. She had short black hair with dark red highlights, black and red attire which included a cloak, she had silver eyes too.

"So tell me, why were you flying through the air a minute ago?" I asked with a little interest.

"I was...OH! I was flung by my older sister for messing with her hair by accident, hehe" the girl said with an awkward smile, well in my opinion anyway.

"Well thats odd, I guess." I said as I finally noticed that my sunglasses are about to come off, did not want that to happen so I fixed them.

"Anyway, my names Ruby, what's your's?" The girl now known as Ruby asked. "Oh... my name is Ch-" I was cut off by my scroll or my other phone ringing, considering no one really but Yami knows my other phone's number, it had to be my scroll.

"Hold on, I have to take this" I said as I grab my scroll from my left pant leg pocket. I was not surprised in the least when I saw Ozpin's name pop up. I clicked answer," 'sigh' What Oz?" I asked rather coldly.

"Now now, theres no need for hostilities Chris, I just wanted to inform you that Goodwitch is waiting at the docks in a dust plane waiting for you" Ozpin paused, probably to drink his damn coffee "and I'd hurry if I was you, she doesn't like waiting." Ozpin replied with hints of humor in his voice before ending the call.

I actually started to lightly sweat at what he said, I mean seriously, even I don't want to piss off Goodwitch. " Sorry Ruby, I got to go somewhere, I'll talk to you another time" I said as I speedily gave Duncan a few lien and dashed out the door leaving a dumbfounded Ruby.

While I was dashing to the docks, I pulled up my hood, I also ran past a seemingly pissed of blondie, a black haired girl who is doing a good job at hiding the fact she is a faunus with a bow, and...Weiss Schnee...fucking perfect. 'I wonder why a faunus is hanging around a Schnee...interesting' I thought while quickening my pace to get away from Weiss, don't want to talk to her today. I took me five minutes to dash to the docks and find Goodwitch waiting tapping her foot slowly. As I got closer I drew my hood back and saw that she sees me now. I got right in front of her and she said "hello Chris, you ready to go?" She actually said it nicely.

"Yep, lets go" I said as we started towards the dust ship.

As we got on the plane, Goodwitch went to talk to the pilot while I plopped down on a bench and took out my PS Vita and loaded a game up. I was playing 'Sword Art Online Hollow Fragment' while waiting for the ship to start moving. As it did, I was surprised to see we were moving a lot faster then a normal dust plane. 'Must be a new model or something...' I thought as I went back to my game. Normally it takes about half an hour to get from the Vale docks to Beacon but the ride only took ten minutes. 'Yep Definitely a new model... I have a feeling John would go ballistic if he knew this' I thought while trying to find a place to save in my game. When we're about to touch down I save and put my Vita away in my Void storage(just came up with a name for the storage power!) and stood up.

"Good I see you didn't doze off on the way here." I heard Goodwitch say behind me.

"Yeah, it is good I guess, now off to see Ozpin" I said as we made our way to the main building. I got a couple of weird stares from some students, but I brushed them off. 'Finally, the freaking elevator!' I mentally shouted. It took a good two minutes for us to reach the top floor. When we got up there, I saw something that would put even John and his workshop to shame, an entire room of gears and other things all moving and working. 'Damn' I thought as I saw how many gears were at work. Then I finally spot Ozpin sitting in his chair that's facing the window, most likely drinking his damn coffee.

" Headmaster, I brought the boy you wanted to see" Goodwitch said as she stood next to him.

"Ah, Thank you Glynda." Ozpin said as he turned to face me.

"Ozpin" I spoke with a voice void of all emotion.

"Ah, Chris, it's good to see you again" he said as he took a sip of coffee. He then motioned me to sit down, and I complied for some reason. "I took the liberty of looking over your file Chris, and I have to say, it is filled with so many holes" Ozpin said calmly. At the fact he went over what little information there is on me, my left eye twitched for a second.

"And? What about it?" I asked with no emotion still.

"Oh, I Just wanted to see if I could fill some of the holes in, with your help and permission of course." He blatantly said.

"Oh...lets talk about that later, shall we?" I asked.

"Ok, now the other reason I asked you here is because I want you to join Beacon ." He said with a smug smirk. 'Should've known' I thought,

"Only on a few conditions." I said after a good minute.

"Oh, and what are these conditions of yours?" Ozpin asked showing a hint of curiosity.

"First, I am in no way wearing your uniform, it's not my style at all." I said as I started my list.

"Ok, thats easy." He said.

"Two, I require a bigger room than the normal ones."

"And why is that?" Goodwitch asked curiously with her left eyebrow raised as well.

"That is because I have a hobby of building and designing weapons and it takes up a lot of room." I said calmly with a smirk.

"Luckily for you, we have one room that is double the size of the normal rooms available, so you can have it." Ozpin said with a calm smile.

"Good, now on to the third one, I would rather not have the students here know that I'm Grim or any of my other aliases but I'm fine with the teachers knowing." I said as I leaned forward and put my elbows on the table.

"Of course, I'd rather not have my students be terrified of you right off the bat now would I?" Ozpin questionly joked. "I guess not...now are we done, because I'd rather like to see my room, we'll talk about my file at a later date, ok?" I asked calmly.

"Of course, I already called a student to take you to your room, and I sent your schedule to your scroll, so be ready tomorrow." Ozpin said as I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Ok" I said calmly with a little emotion while leaning against the wall next to the door. All of a sudden the door bursts open and almost hits me, but thats not what surprised me. What surprised was the fact of who burst through the door, it was Ruby...'of course Ruby goes to Beacon...' I thought while shaking my head slightly.

"HEADMASTER! What do you need from me?!" Ruby basically screams out her question.

"Ah, miss Rose, I see you're finally here." Goodwitch said.

"Hello Ruby, now on to your question," he stopped to sip his coffee, "I would like you to escort the man behind you to his room, it is right next to yours" Ozpin said as he pointed at me.

"The man behind me?" She asked as she turned around and for a second she had the look of complete shock on her face before she is right in front of me pointing at me. "YOU'RE THE GUY FROM THE CAFE!" Ruby screamed at me. I actually needed to hold my ears in fear of going deaf.

"Ruby can you please refrain from screaming so much, it hurts my ears" I said as I rubbed my ears a little.

"Oh! I'm soooo sorry!" she said as she realized she hurt my ears.

"I see you've already met, all the better I guess." Ozpin said as he rubbed his chin.

"Yeah I met her before you called me earlier." I stated calmly.

"Yeah, but you never told me your name mister!" She said with an accusing tone. 'Sigh',

"Fine, my names Chris, okay?" I said/asked.

"Chris what?" She asked, I sighed again,

"Chris Talons." I said as I looked into her silver eyes through my sunglasses.

"Talons huh...Thats a cool name!" She said as she also look into my eyes or tried to since my sunglasses were on, like always.

"Anyway, miss Rose, will you show him his room now?" Goodwitch asked.

"Oh! Of course I will, come on Chris!" She yelled as she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room and started running down the halls.

(With Ozpin and Goodwitch)

"I give it a week before something really stupid happens because of him." Glynda said as she saw the door slam close.

"I give it 1 day before something happens." Ozpin said. Glynda turns to him with a devious smirk,

"wanna make a bet?" she asked. Ozpin turns to her with his own smirk,

"Gladly." He stated and they shook and hands for the bet and cringe at what they hear next. "I HEARD THAT OZPIN!" The voice of a pissed off Chris said out of nowhere.

(Back with Chris and Ruby)

'Just got here and they're already making bets...' I thought as Ruby finally slowed down when we got close to our rooms, it's not like I had a problem with it or anything, just took me by surprise of how fast she could run is all.

"All right! Almost there!" She exclaimed happily. Even though I am what's known as a cold bastard at times, I don't hate people who get happy or anything, just don't get happy that often anymore.

"So Chris, I wanted to ask you a few things." She asked nicely. I look over at her with a stoic expression,

"And what would you like to ask me?" I asked.

"Well... I wanted to know why you always wear sunglasses, what's with the weird goggles around your next and what weapons do you have?" She asked rather calmly even though she brought up the word weapons.

"Ok, well I don't like sunlight thats why I always wear shades, these are called Steampunk goggles and I wear them because I like them, and I'd rather show you my weapons the tell you but that can wait till tomorrow, k?" I asked with some hints of cheerfulness. 'I have no idea in hell why I'm answering...first impressions maybe?' I thought with a questioning look as I looked at the ceiling.

"Oh, ok then" She paused as we reached my door,"So, here we are, your new room!" She said happily with a big smile and dazzling eyes.

"Thanks for taking me her Ruby." I said with a low but calm and nice voice. While looking at Ruby.

"Nooooo problem Chris! If we had more time I would have given you a tour but that can wait!" She almost yelled out and gave me an enormous smile.

"Well, it' getting late, so i'll see you later I guess.." I stammered out as I looked out to see the sun already down.

"You bet you will, we're friends now so youll see me alot." Ruby said with an even bigger smile than before, not sure how thats possible though.

I was slightly stunned at this. Not many people really want to be my friend, especially if they know who else I am, so this was a bit odd. Seriously, I only have like 5 friends. So this is new.

"You want to be my friend? Why?" I asked with a shocked expression and with actual curiosity. This in turn shocked Ruby.

"It's because I think your great, from what I can tell, and you seem really nice so yeah, thats why!" She said in a way to try to cheer me up, it actually worked too, somehow.

"Well...ok then, I guess we are then..." I said rather slowly as if trying to convince myself i said that.

"YAY! I HAVE A NEW FRIEND!" Ruby yelled, thank God not that loud though, and started jumping up and down for a moment before turning to me and saying" Well goodnight, seeya!" and walked to her room.

I watched as she to her room and I opened my door and with a straight face saying " Ruby, if you knew the atrocities I've committed, you would definitely not want to be my friend, no you would not." in a low voice, sadness easily detected in it and shuts the door and flops on the bed and falls asleep.

Unknown to me at the time, Ruby heard that and is now in tears outside her door and leaning on a wall.

**ANDDDDD THATS IT! Chapter 1 done! To me, it came out good, hopefully for you too. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ANYWAY, Thanks guys for being patient with me since this took awhile to upload and what not. Also, I hope all of you are thinking of who will end up with the badass known as Chris. If you think I'm telling, then your bloody(Talk/write like a Brittish person at times btw) wrong! Chapter 2 will be up sooner or later, soooo I'll see you there!**

**Read, review, comment, I will read them and think about especially anything positive and helpful, BYE!**

**Zeref's son signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! Zeref's son here with chapter 2! I am so sorry for updating really late, I just didn't have that much time this week and had to rewrite this a few times. The reason being is that the computer I use to write was getting worked on so I had to rewrite this, also came out terrible on the first rewrite, and for the obvious reason, it's Christmas time! I also got screwed over (again!) when for some reason I couldn't login into my account for a few days. Also big announcement, I decided after debating a while to remove Chris's power of using Yugioh cards but he will still keep them on him. Also, I decided to involve Roman and Cinder into Chris's past but not in a bad way, more on that later. Also, I did make Chris a bit more nice and cheerful then intended. Remember, please excuse my spelling errors and grammar mishaps, Thanks! Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own RWBY or any other show/game theme in this story, sadly...**

Chapter 2

_Darkness, everything is darkness in here, like usual. _I thought solemnly as I floated through unconscious psyche. _I don't even know why I think it won't be anything but this eternal darkness. Probably gonna wake up soon though, thats good I guess. _I suddenly stopped when I felt the sensation of losing feeling in my arms and legs, signally that my minds turning all the way back on. Before I felt my entire being slipping away, I saw and heard something that shocked me to my core, "_You don't have to worry Chris. Even if I knew what you did in your past, I'll always be your friend." _The sweet voice of Ruby said in a faraway tone as it invaded my subconscious. The thing that also shocked me is that a small piece of the damnable blackness cracked and fell revealing a bright light against the floor of the area in my mind. _Well, thats new... _and with that I woke up.

I slowly woke up in my new bed at Beacon, I actually like the feeling of the bed. I pulled out my phone that was still in my pocket and saw that the time was 6:20. 'Well I got awhile till class.' I thought as I struggled to get out of my bed. When I finally managed to get out of it, I decided I needed a shower. I walked to my bathroom and turned the shower on, stripped and got in. The shower was really nice, really hot too. To others, it would be scorching hot, but it was alright to me. After a few minutes I turned off the water and dried off. Through my void storage, I summoned a new, well exact copy of what I always wear really, outfit and put it on. Even though I'm in school still, I'm gonna wear my sunglasses and steampunk goggles. I checked my phone again and it was now 6:36. Since I had time I summoned all my suitcases and unloaded them around my room. Put my tools on the left side, designing things on the left as well, books on the right and a TV in the middle in front of a couch. That took about 54 minutes so it's 7:30. There at this point was a knock at my door.

I could smell roses so it had to be Ruby. If you didn't know, I have a keen sense of smell. I had my shades off so I put them back on and walked over to the door. I was about to open it when the door opened itself to reveal an enthusiastic looking Ruby holding my door. "Uhh...hello Ruby...how did you open my door exactly?" I asked a little concerned for my privacy now. "Hi Chris! Oh, and Ozpin gave me a key incase of something happens." Ruby said with her normal cheerful voice. 'Damnit Ozpin!' I thought as I silently cursed Ozpin. "Anyway, Do you need something Ruby?" I asked Ruby with a questioning look. "Oh yeah! I wanted to know if you wanted to meet my friends and have breakfast with us." She said with a slight puppy dog eye face. 'Damn cuteness...' I thought for a sec. "Ummmm... Sure, I could eat" Que my stomach growl. "Yep, definitely could use some food."

"Soooo Chris, why aren't you wearing the school uniform like everyone else?" Ruby asked as we walked down the hall while staring at my outfit. "Made a deal with Ozpin" I plainly stated and glanced at her. "Lucky..." Was all she said in a low voice. "AH! The dining hall! Here we are." She said happily. Before going to meet her friends we grabbed our food, her grabbing a large amount of pancakes and I grabbed two pancakes and a few pieces of sausages. After her grabbing milk and me coffee, we walked to a table.

(Teams WBY and JNPR)

"Weiss, you need to stop being mean." The oh so wise Blake said as she got finished listening to Weiss talk. "Why should I?" The heiress replied. "Because, you don't even know him yet and you're calling him names already, you don't even know his name yet." Pyrrha stated in a matter of fact tone. "Pyrrha is right you know." Yang said through a mouthful of food. "Well I thi-" Weiss stopped mid sentence and a look of shock evident on her face. "Weiss? Weisssss? Hey, Earth to Weiss. You in there?" Blake asked while Nora waved a hand in front of her face. "Hey Yang, I think somethings wrong with Wei...Yang you there?" Pyrrha asked as she saw that Yang was in the same daze Weiss was in. 'What are they staring at..' Black thought as she turned her head to look behind her and about choked on her own air. There walking towards them was Ruby with a tall and very handsome guy, I mean seriously, look at this guy, 'HE'S FREAK'N HOT!' Blake and Yang screamed in their heads.

(Back with Ruby and Chris)

'Well it appears that the Faunus girl and Weiss are probably on the same team, no wonder a Faunus is hanging around a schnee...' I thought as me and Ruby walked to the table with her friends. 'So, I wonder what Weiss' reaction will be when she recognizes me... can't wait' I thought with a smirk. "So, are those your friends Ruby? I asked as we neared the table while glancing at her. "Yep, thats them" She said cheerfully.

As we neared the table, we both got slightly confused. The girls all have slight blushes, even Weiss surprisingly, and the guys having that ' OH COME ON!' face on them when they saw me, the only exceptions were a hyperactive type girl and a guy with a pink strand in his hair, bet they don't care or something. 'Wonder what the hell their thi... wait a sec... are they looking at me?' I thought still confused but still walked to the table with Ruby.

We were about to sit down at the table when Yang tackles me when I set my food down. "WHAT THE HE-" I tried to yell when Yang slammed into me. I opened my eyes to see something that made me blush furiously, her melons are literally right on my neck. "Well hey there hottie, what's your name?" The blonde said seductively while getting a little off me. "YANG! GET OFF CHRIS!" Ruby screamed at the blonde girl. "Oh, so your names Chris huh?" The newly named Yang said. "Can you get off me now?" I asked nicely, or I tried to nicely. "Ohhhhh, come on...~" She said to try and get me to allow her to stay where she is. "No, now please get up" I said a little less nicely. "Fine..." She says rather sadly.

As we got up, I saw a rather annoyed looking Ruby, and a bigger blush on some of the girls. 'Well, that was odd in my opinion' I thought as I dusted my pants off and fixed my crooked sunglasses. "Please refrain from jumping on me from now on Yang, oka-" I felt my left pocket, "Really...give me my scroll back Yang." I said with a 'really?' look on my face. "Awwww... You found out so soon." She said she gave me back me scroll and I returned it to my pocket. I sat down and Yang sat to my left and Ruby sat on my right. "Sorry about Yang , Chris, I don't know what came over her" Ruby said sadly. "It's ok Ruby, don't fret" I said while biting into my pancake.

"Sooooo... I'm Jaune, thats Ren, thats Nora, thats Pyrrha, thats Blake, and thats Weiss. Your name's Chris right?" The blonde boy named Jaune asked. "Yep" I said eating a piece of sausage. "Why did you come here now and not at the beginning?" Blake asked curiously. "Ozpin gave me a invite a few days ago while I was out hunting." I said to her while glancing at her behind my shades. I had to lie, don't want them to know I'm a merc/assassin yet. "Exactly what were you hunting when he invited you?" Pyrrha asked curiously and I think she beat Ren to that question too. " A Celestial Drake." I said as if it was nothing, which to me is nothing way too hard. Also, that wasn't too big of a lie, I was hunting a Drake before taking the job where I met Ozpin.

Silence... all around me... silence. "Ummm... What's wrong?" I asked Ruby while all of them had a completely blank expression or a 'WHAT THE HELL' face. "Ok...what's goi-" I had no chance to finish because everyone, but Weiss, got right in my face and yelled "WHAT!?" Oh my God, my ears hurt like hell! Sometimes I curse my advanced hearing...

"Ok... what's wrong?" I asked while raising my eyebrow and leaning my head back and to the side a bit. "Ar-are you telling me you hunted and ki-killed a Celestial Drake, by yourself?" Pyrrha asked very hesitantly and with hints of actual terror. "Yeah, I needed to gather some materials and they were parts of the drake." I said with a matter of fact way. This made them even more surprised and a little scared, even Weiss. "What did you need materials for, a weapon maybe?!" Ruby asked and had stars in her eyes. "Umm... no, I needed to gets some stuff for a project I was doing, and no, you can't know what it was, yet." I said and glanced quickly at Weiss who was staring intently at me and had a look of disbelief, but at what though? "Ok... anyway, I wanted to know, why are wearing sunglasses indoors and in the morning and those weird looking goggles?" Jaune asked and everyone nodded their heads. "Ok, I'll tell you and show you why," I paused and took a sip of my coffee, "I wear the sunglasses because my eyes are quite sensitive to light, and because of what color my eyes are, it tends to freak people out, I wear the goggles because I like them." I said while giving them a moment to think. "Odd... but what color are they then?" Blake asked with curiosity in her voice. "Here, look for yourself." I pulled my sunglasses off with my eyes closed and about to open them. 'Probably gonna have hurt eyes after this though...' I thought as I slowly opened my eyes and heard multiple gasps. "T-th-there just B-black, pure black..." Jaune said scared and I could tell everyone else was, everyone but Weiss... looks like she remembers me now, 'This gonna be weird I bet' I thought calmly. "Yes, my eyes are pure black, so yeah." I said while putting my sunglasses on. "Well thats just weird, having black eyes..." Ren said quietly, but I heard. "Anyway, I need to go and do something, so bye." I said while walking away and out of the dining hall to find Port's class but not before saying "Oh, and I heard that Ren." Also, my eyes are now hurting a bit, fucking perfect.

'Well, here it is, Port's class.' I thought as I walked into a classroom to find Port writing on the chalkboard. "Hey Professor Port, whatcha writing about? I asked as I moved towards him. "Oh! If it isn't are new resident mercenary, Chris was it?" He asked "Yep, thats me" I said with a small smirk. "Ah, well nice to meet you, and I'm writing about what I'm gonna teach today, it's about the alpha Beowolf!" He said happily. "Ah, I look forward to it then." I said sincerely as I walked and took a seat at the back of the class and to the corner at the side where the door is.

It was about 10 minutes before people started coming in. I took the liberty to read while waiting, I was reading a book about a man who traveled through time and space in a different universe and fought all kinds of things like robots and had a tendency to find girls to travel with alot, he also wanted to be ginger for some reason. No one seemed to notice me, just how I like it. Right before class started, Yang, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake rush through the door and fall over each other. 'Why am I not even surprised at this...' I thought as I closed my book quietly and sighed and sent my book to my void storage. When those idiots took their seats, Port began to teach or more like tell a story about him hunting an alpha beowolf. I actually was enjoying his story and picking up on the hidden messages until I looked down towards Ruby's team. I saw a sleepy Yang, a non-caring Blake, a annoyed Weiss, and a goofing off Ruby. She was drawing a terrible representation of Port getting attacked by an alpha beowolf. No wonder Weiss was ticked off, she was annoyed at Ruby for being disrespectful.

As we neared the end of the class, I noticed something was off. Out of no where, a gigantic blast of pure killing intent, or bloodlust if you will burst through the school and I'm not the only one who felt it. Port stopped his speech, Blake looked around cautiously, and Weiss looked around as well. Because of my training with Yami and Michael, I was able to pinpoint the general direction of the burst, it came from the NW, right behind us. I texted Port 'Port, the burst of killing intent came from the NW.' I saw him shake his head in understanding. "Ummm... Class dismissed... I need to check on something." Port tried to say in a calm voice but failed somewhat. There mumbles of 'Thank God' and 'I wonder what's going on now?'.

After everyone but me, Port, Weiss, and Blake were gone, we all ran out of the room following Port. "Ok, follow me to the source of the killing intent but don't engage just yet." Port said and we all nodded our heads. "Good, now lets go!" He said while picking up the pace.

Once we got outside, we found something that even surprised me. 'ARE YOU KIDDING ME!' was the shared thought of all of us. You know why? Because a freaking gigantic fuckig hydra stuck it's ugly ass heads onto the main courtyard and Roared at us and barred it's ugly teeth. "Well, this just got interesting!" I said with the happiest voice I used in a long time. That's when Weiss and Blake finally noticed me and were shocked to see me with a smirk and soft red glow coming from behind my sunglasses, I was getting excited. "Now, lets kill this thing!" Port yelled as he unleashed his battle axe and charged forward. "Right" I said as I summoned **Night's Fall **in my right hand and ran forward with two dumbfounded girls standing behind me. Thats when the first of the heads attacked and Weiss got confirmation on her suspicion of me when she saw my weapon, she knew without a doubt I was the boy from a few years ago that...

**Cliff hanger! That's Right! Tee hee. Anyway, yes I will do some cliff hangers in the future. Also, who exactly is Chris to Weiss and what did he do? Well, you find out in the next chapter probably... so find out later! Btw, the next chapter will most likely be a part of Chris's past involving either Weiss or Cinder and Roman, most likely Weiss though. Remember comments and reviews are nice if they are nice. Tell me if I could improve on things and what you think. Also, tell me if you like the writing format of this chapter or the writing format of chapter 1, having a debate over it and having trouble deciding, Thanks if you do!**

**This is Zeref's son, signing off. **


	3. SORRY!

**GUYS! Ok I have no idea why but I can't seem to upload anymore chapters of this fic and the character bio seems to have disappeared on me! I am gonna write another RWBY fic though. And before you ask, I did try to upload the chapters to a different fic entirely, but it did not work for some reason. I guess does not like the story or something... Also if you want to adopt this story, then you are welcome to. Seeya guys later!**


End file.
